1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to applicator brush organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved adjustable brush cap apparatus to permit the brush mounted within the cap to extend for access to fluid contained about a floor of an underlying container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In use of fluids from containers typically applied by brush, such as nail lacquers and other fluids, the container and its depletion of fluid typically positions the brush applicator in a spaced relationship relative to the floor of the container. Such fluid is typically wasted and discarded. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a cap assembly wherein the brush may be extended in relation to the container floor. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 180,715 to Henry, et al. wherein a container is mounted at an acute angle relative to a support surface to permit a brush access to a floor of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,433 to John sets forth a manicuring device mounting a brush assembly relative to a container in a conventional manner.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 159,797 to Gessler sets forth a further example of a jar structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,810 to Casper sets forth a pouring spout in association with a container opener.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,314,562 to Sheaffer sets forth a pour-out closure relative to a spout for a container.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved adjustable brush cap apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.